La Banshee
by HedwigDream
Summary: La Magnífica historia de Hugo Weasley derrotando a una banshee... o algo así


Hugo Weasley era como todos los niños de 8 años. Iba a la escuela por la mañana, tenía dos padres que lo querían y cuidaban, jugaba con el viejo gato de su madre y tenía una hermana mayor que, aunque era algo histérica, lo quería muchísimo. Si, Hugo tenía una vida cotidiana y feliz, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que provenía de una familia de magos y brujas, todos Gryffindor y tan valientes como el fundador de su casa. Hugo estaba orgulloso de sus padres, tíos, abuelos, amigos y todos aquellos de los que su hermana le hablaba con admiración. Por esto, siempre presumía de ser un valiente Gryffindor, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana; y cuando su madre le explicó que ella y papá saldrían con tío Harry a una cena del Ministerio, Hugo infló el pecho y orgulloso convenció a su madre de que dejara que él y Rose, se quedarán solos en casa.

Claro que en ese momento no pensaba que a las pocas horas de que sus padres se hubieran ido, estaría muerto de miedo, temblando hasta del movimiento de su sombra. Cuando el reloj marcó las once el punto, Hugo no hizo más que pegar un salto, y murmurar para sí mismo que nada le podría hacer daño.

Con susurros de auto convencimiento y repitiendo una y otra vez que era un digno Weasley, Hugo logró dormirse, hasta que…

-¡PUM!- se oía en el piso de abajo- ¡PLAS! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!- los mismos sonidos se repetían una y otra vez, en una caída sorda que se perdía con el viento de la noche. El pobre niño se despertó de un sobresalto, y sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro, convencido de que todo había sido parte de su sueño, que mañana irían a la Madriguera, hogar de sus abuelos, y no quería estar cansado, perdiendo todo ese tiempo con sus primos Lily, Louis, Molly, y tantos pelirrojos más.

-¡PUM!- se volvió a escuchar aquél estrépito ahogado, mientras Hugo levemente lograba volver a conciliar el sueño. Los sonidos se repetían cada vez más seguidos, era como si pesados costales cayeran del techo de la casa, o como si alguien resbalara una y otra vez.

Para estas alturas, Hugo no sólo estaba asustado, sino harto, de que alguien osara perturbar su sueño. Aún con dudas, pero la determinación a flote, se puso zapatos y un grueso abrigo para salir al frío característico de Londres. Bajo las escaleras ignorando el chirrido y el sonido de la madera castañeando, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a un pequeño patio trasero.

Afortunadamente, Hugo era bastante alto para su edad, así que al llegar, descubrió la cortina que cubría la ventana y observó algo que seguramente hubiera preferido nunca ver: al otro lado del vidrio, había una figura fantasmal, de largo cabello enredado y sucio, que en lugar de ojos tenía dos profundas y espeluznantes cuencas, todo en una cara esquelética y cubierta de incontables arrugas.

El pequeño Weasley Granger, no tuvo aliento siquiera para gritar a todo pulmón y expresar el repentino temor que lo embriagó desde la punta del pelirrojo cabello, hasta los pies. Sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron a todo su esplendor, y sus piernas se volvieron más torpes que de costumbre, dando pasitos cautelosos y casi como reflejo hacia las escaleras.

A duras penas llegó al cuarto de su hermana, los golpes que se había dado al caminar con tan poco equilibrio no le importaron cuando desesperadamente sacudía a Rose de lado a lado.

-Rose, Rose- susurraba para no perturbar a la criatura del patio. De repente Rose pareció moverse, sólo para darle un fuerte manotazo a su hermano, cubrirse hasta la cabeza y luego balbucear algo muy parecido a ''_Vete de aquí_''

Hugo reflexionó un momento sobre seguir sus intentos para llamar la atención de su hermana. Por fin, decidió dejarla en paz – si alguien se enteraba de que había recurrido a una niña para protegerlo, sería una humillación catastrófica-.

Utilizando su razonamiento Granger, caminó de puntas a la biblioteca para investigar a qué se enfrentaba. Con dificultad, alcanzó a saltos un libro rojo que en la portada rezaba '_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_'. Empezó a hojear con rapidez el grueso tomo, poniendo atención en las imágenes para identificar si alguna se parecía a una dama espectral con largo cabello negro y harapos como ropa. No tardó mucho cuando en la B vio un dibujo que, a su criterio, era idéntico a la mujer del patio. Sin nada que esperar leyó lo que Newt Scamander tenía que decir sobre ella. Sus ojos se ensancharon notablemente cuando se enteró de que aquella criatura se llamaba _banshee_, y su piel empalideció, cuando recordó donde había escuchado ese nombre por última vez.

_-Hay dos banshee's atacando Londres, con suerte no han matado ningún muggle, el Ministerio cree que podrá capturarlas para mañana, ¡vaya ilusos!_

La voz de su padre dos días atrás retumbó en su mente al punto de imaginarse dos de esas terribles criaturas sueltas en Londres. Siguió leyendo y encontró un grave problema cuando un esquema muy poco artístico explicaba que el canto de la banshee era mortal, ahora no solo debía enfrentarse con una espeluznante mujer sin ojos, si no con una espeluznante mujer sin ojos ¡que si cantaba asesinaba a quien oyera sus chillidos! Se replanteó volver con su hermana, pero seguramente ella sí que se asustaría con una banshee suelta en su casa.

Hugo, con la esperanza de que la criatura de hubiera ido a aterrorizar la casa de algún muggle del vecindario, caminó con temor hacia la ventana para corroborar que la mujer seguía exactamente en la misma posición de hace unos momentos. El pobre niño tomó una escoba de su padre y la colocó de tal forma que pudiera atacar a la criatura, antes de que esta emitiera el famoso aullido mortal.

Sin pensar mucho, caminó de puntas hasta llegar a lo que creía era la espalda de la criatura, y con el valor de Godric, se abalanzó sobre ella. Algo que Hugo no tenía planeado, fue que en el frío suelo, un pequeño pañuelo de seda lo hiciera resbalar hasta caer de cara contra el piso. Por fortuna – o infortuna- el pequeño alcanzó a sostenerse, lamentablemente ese _algo _era la banshee. Hugo no creyó que un monstruo tan terrorífico tuviera la poca fuerza, ya que, al poner todo su peso pendiendo del cabello de la mujer, ambos cayeron de bruces.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente del Weasley en ese momento fue algo relacionado con el canto de la banshee, así que con la fuerza de un infante, empezó a golpearla hasta más no poder, intentando bloquear su boca con la escoba.

Tanta fue su desesperación y terror intentando _matar_ – o al menos detener- a la banshee, que no se dio cuenta de los pasos bajando las escaleras y, después el estruendo que provocó su hermana al resbalar con el mismo pañuelo.

-¡Hugo!- gritó la chica intentando incorporarse con la mayor dignidad que se puede tener al estar en el estado de Rose- ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES?-

-Banshee…detener…canto- palabras fuera de contexto se colaron a la boca del niño, sin dejar de golpear a la criatura intentaba explicarle a su hermana cómo él, un pequeño niño sin mucho cerebro, intentaba salvarla a ella y todo el vecindario de una temible banshee.

Los rasgos de la chica se curvaron en una mueca obvia de confusión total; así que, lentamente, aún dudando de las capacidades mentales de su hermano, entró a la casa para volver salir con una lámpara en la mano.

-¡NO! ¡Rose, leí que la luz les gusta!- Hugo corrió hacia su hermana hasta derrumbarla y provocar que ambos cayera de espalda, por segunda vez en la noche. Poco le importó la bofetada que le dio para evitar que la retuviera más en el suelo y, aprovechando de su fuerza y estatura, lo hizo a un lado con patadas y amenazas. Los gritos de Hugo siguieron mientras la chica se ponía de pie lentamente, ignorando que una banshee, probablemente muerta o inconsciente, se encontraba en el suelo de su patio.

La lámpara parecía acercarse sigilosamente hacia la banshee, Hugo mantenía sus oídos tapados con sus manos, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados; por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Rose le gritaba con ira, tampoco la vio acercarse sana y salva de nuevo, hasta que sintió una tela fina y larga cubriendo su cabeza.

-¡Toma tu banshee!- escuchó que decía Rose mientras daba un portazo a la puerta – ¡No olvides la cabeza!- exclamó haciendo ademanes desde dentro, y señalando el _bonito _sombrero que sus padres le planeaban regalar a su tía Muriel.

Hugo se incorporó con un _Oh _ casi avergonzado, ¡es serio que vio una banshee en su jardín hace un momento! _Tal vez el libro omitió que son capaces de transformarse en prendas de vestir – _pensó.

Con calma volvió a colocar el sombrero sobre el perchero que a alguien se le había ocurrido poner en medio del patiecillo, luego lo cubrió con lo que parecía ser una sábana tan vieja, que en la parte superior un agujero había dado paso a múltiples hilos suelos. Con cuidado trató de poner todo como lo había visto, se alejó unos pasos y volvió a murmurar para sí _Enserio que parece una banshee._

Ese día Hugo aprendió dos cosas: los sombreros de tía Muriel cubiertos con sábanas parecen monstruos y, que antes de intentar vencer a cualquier animal, criatura, humano o banshee, es bueno encender la luz y estar seguro de que no sean regalos para tu tía.

Esta fue una experiencia traumática para Hugo en definitiva, no había nada peor que creer que habías derrotado una criatura tan temible como las banshee's y después, darte cuenta que todo ese tiempo estuviste peleando con una sábana deshilada y un feo sombrero.


End file.
